


But with a Whimper

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: One Thousand Challenge (FemslashRevolution) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Tumblr Prompt, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand titans are coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But with a Whimper

The Earth rumbled, and every footstep was an earthquake. Sasha looked out into the distance, wondering if her eyes had finally failed her. There had been large, devastating attacks, of course, but this one was different.

To both sides of her, she could see her squad mates in just as much shock as her. The Colossal Titan, as always it seemed, was leading the others. Behind it, if what she was seeing was correct (and once they got closer she would surely find out), was the Armored Titan itself.

Her stomach twisted. What was the point in eating all of that food earlier? Then it had seemed so good, the potatoes so ripe and hot, and the warm bread covered in melted butter. Now, she could feel it in her stomach, though she couldn’t help but feel that soon it would be coming out again.

Mikasa and Eren seemed to be the only ones who weren’t shocked. Mikasa was prepared, her weapons ready. Eren looked ready to take his titan form.

Sasha looked over to Mikasa, looking at her directly in the eyes. They were a good distance away, but Sasha could still feel Mikasa’s sharp, cold eyes meeting her own. Her blood red scarf and dark hair fluttered in the wind.

“Can I do it?” Sasha asked, though surely Mikasa could not hear her. “Can you?”

There must have been at least a thousand titans out there, far more than either had faced at once.

“Can you?” Sasha repeated.


End file.
